everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
EAHgirl33's Character Interviews
What's your view on the Royal/Rebel conflict? I think that we should be able to express ourselves however we want, whether we're royal, rebel, roybel, or otherwise. If someone doesn't want to follow their destiny, then let them. Don't stop someone from being an individul just because of a little feud or possesivness. Let them be themselves, and their brilliance will always shine through. -Diamond Hearts Since I have the ability to be completely honest without any of my friends seeing this, I would have to say that it doesn't matter if you're a royal or a rebel. We're all human beings, and none of us are better than any of the others. Your possession or non-possession of a crown doesn't matter in the real world. The only thing that matters is who YOU are, not who your parents are. But, of course, I don't follow any of this, and I've always been riding on my mother's royal coattails. Maybe it's time for a change, though... -Ace Hearts Royals and rebels aren't meant to mix. Just ask my sister, Ace. She'll tell you the same thing. Rebels are just people who are desperate for attention. They need to suck it up and admit that they're wrong, and that our destinies are laid out for us for a reason! -Spade Hearts Who cares if you're a royal or a rebel? You're you, and that's all that matters. -Ambrosia Charming What kind of question is that? We both know that royal and rebels are destined enemies. Oh, and that royals are much better. -Lynne Huntsman I'm a true royal, but I'm perfectly fine with rebels, too. After all, my mother was a rebel herself. The only fellow royals that I can't stand are Felina, Princess, and Lynne. They just get on my nerves... -Canise Hood Are you content with your destiny? I don't mind my destiny. Sure, I get banished from my kingdom and threatened by my own aunt, but what am I going to do? I already signed the book. There's no turning back now that I'm this far... -Diamond Hearts I'm perfectly fine with my destiny. I mean, I'm going to follow after my mother and rule with less malice than my grandmother, but I still like my destiny. I mean, I'm not going to outright threaten one of my best friends, am I? ('Cause one of my best friends it Alicia Wonderland, heir to the throne of Alice.) -Ace Hearts Hell yeah, I'm okay with it! Who wouldn't want to be the next Prince Charming?! -Spade Hearts I like my destiny. Being the next Snow White is going to be great! Que the old hag and the poison apple, I'm ready to roll! -Ambrosia Charming Who wouldn't want to be the next Cinderella? Glass slipper, party gown, fairy godmother, prince asking my hand in marriage... It's every girl's dream come true. Except for the part where I have to be innocent and caring, of course. That is SO not me. I'm more so like Drizella. She's an awesome girl. -Lynne Huntsman Yeah, I am. Sure, I have nothing against being the next BBW, but I think that it's better to be a royal. It just suits me better, even if my mom was a rebel. Mom did eventually decide to give her story a try, though. That's how she met dad, which made her certain that she didn't regret it one little bit. I, on the other hand, am staying a royal the entire time. I would feel terrible if my son or daugther were 7/8 wolf, though... They would probably be a twenty-four-seven werewolf! -Canise Hood Who's your favorite person in the whole world? My best friend, Ambrosia. We completely understand each other, and we are practically exact replicas of each other when it comes to personality. -Diamond Hearts When I tell my friends, I say my mother, because she's bossy and confident, just like me. But, really, my favorite person and role model for forever after is my sister, Diamond. She's not afraid to show who she really is, and she doesn't worry about people trying to sway her when she's making a decision. I royally idolize her. I do. -Ace Hearts My girlfriend, Lynne, because she's just like me in every way! We both hate rebels, we both are super rude, and we love each other. What more does a person need? -Spade Hearts My best friend, Diamond. We always see crown to crown, no matter what it's about. We are alike in mind and soul, and I don't need any more friends as long as I have her. Who am I kidding, though? We aren't best friends. We're sisters. Literally. -Ambrosia Charming My boyfriend, Spade. He's just like me. Rude, snarky, vain... We're perfect for each other. -Lynne Huntsman My boyfriend, Asher. He's just too sweet to me, and he's the first person and only person I told about my secret. (Felina figured it out, and Diamond discovered it through a conversation between Felina and I. Then, she told the rest of the girls. Everyone else didn't find out by me TELLING them. I just pulled my beanie off and SHOWED them. There's a huge difference, you know...) -Canise Hood What would you classify yourself as; A Queen/King Bee, A Princess/Prince Bee (A follower of the Queen Bee), A Wallflower, A Geek Freak, A Rebellious Rule-Breaker, A Valedictorian, or Other? A wallflower. Or, more specifically, the queen of the wallflowers. :D -Diamond Hearts To the rest of the world, I'm a Queen Bee. But to me, I'm sort of a Geek Freak. When I'm at home and no one else is around, especially not Spade, I wear hipster glasses (which I really do need, but I just wear contacts.) and watch sci-fi movies all day while chowing on some cookie dough ice cream. That's my idea of a perfectly lazy day. -Ace Hearts A King Bee. And I'm not letting anyone else take my crown! -Spade Hearts I'm not really sure what to classify myself as. I think I'm somewhere inbetween A Valedictorian and A Princess Bee. I do have a little bit of Wallflower in me, though... I'm just going to classify myself as a Valecess Wallflower. -Ambrosia Charming I'm definitely a Wallflower. -Canise Hood Describe yourself in three terms. Shy, Misunderstood, and Helpful -Diamond Hearts Fair, Family-Oriented, and Pretend -Ace Hearts Rude, Snarky, and Vain. I'm the whole package, baby! -Spade Hearts Social, Friendly, and Optimistic -Ambrosia Charming Rude, Snarky, and Vain -Lynne Huntsman Shy, Misunderstood, and Quiet -Canise Hood Category:Fanfiction